


Off With His Head

by Avidreader6



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, James "Bucky" Barnes is Mad Hatter | Jefferson, M/M, Memory Alteration, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Whumptober 3: DeliriumEvery time the king says, "off with his head" the hatter finds himself emptied right out, all he knows is that he needs to find his Antonio.





	Off With His Head

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for Bucky carrying Tony, but I love it so much.

“Antonio, Antonio.” A low, rumbling voice sing-songs as its owner strolls through the halls of the castle. “Where, oh where has my Antonio gone?” Long fingers trail over the twisted and curved walls of the King of Hearts’ castle. “I know I’m mad, but I would swear I saw him close by.”

The Hatter frowned as he turned another corner, only to find another empty wall staring back at him. He pulls the hat from his head, wondering if he could open a portal to his Antonio. He’s still not sure how he knows this is the right place or why this Antonio is his, but he is on a mission. 

Before he can open a portal, a voice sings out, “here, oh here, is your Antonio. Follow my voice, my Hatter, for I am hiding, hiding, hiding.” A high-pitched giggle follows and the Hatter huffs. 

He smooths his hand over the wall again. Antonio’s shop should be right here. Closing his eyes, words spill from his lips before he could stop them. “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” The Hatter does not know where these words come from, but they beg to be spoken. “I love thee to the depth and breadth and height…”

“My soul can reach when feeling out of sight.”

The Hatter opens his eyes and sees his Antonio standing before him. The door to the shop is no longer hidden and before he can say another word, Antonio is dragging him inside and closing the door. 

“Why do I know this place? Why do I know you and that you are mine? The king said, ‘Off with his head,’ and it was emptied right out. So why do I know you? Know those words? Know this place,” the Hatter frowns, he said that already. “They said I was mad, is this all in my head?”

Tony watches his Hatter, his James struggle to fit the pieces together and his heart aches. The king and his men have done this time after time and Tony will always let James in. He won’t leave him to wander the castle not knowing who he is, not when he can help.

He catches James’s hand with his own, fingers smoothing over the metal. “We are all mad here, but I am yours, my Hatter.” He looks into James’s eyes and sees the storm clouds clear a bit.”I will always be here to put your head back on and fill it back up again. You are my Hatter, my James.”

Tony brushes a lock of hair from James’s face. “I do not know why you remembered those words or me, but I am glad you did. It means you came here to me and we can hide you for a bit until the king comes with more words and deeds for you to do.”

The Hatter, no, James, he liked James. Especially when Antonio said it. James looks down at their hands and lifts Antonio’s to his lips. “And I love you?”

A blush spreads over Tony’s cheeks and he feels the tears in his eyes. He gave up keeping the truth from James since they never know how long they will get together. “Yes, James. As I love you.”

James cups his face in his hands and uses his thumb to wipe away Antonio’s tears. “Smiles, tears, of all my life, and, if God choose, I shall love thee better after death.”

Tony smiles. “Bit morbid, but yes.”

“Are you sure you are real, Antonio? My mind goes and goes and I am not sure what is real and what I imagine. It is hard to tell here in Wonderland.”

“I know, my love.” Tony leads him deeper into the workshop, to the small kitchen he’d built. He’d learned quickly after being brought to the castle, not to trust the king’s food.

He spoons stew into a bowl and sets it in front of James. He searches the cabinets for a loaf of bread, letting out a cheer when he finds it. He sets it on the table and gives James a little nudge. “It’s for you, James. I made it myself. It will help.”

James digs in, face lighting up as the flavors burst on his tongue. “So tasty, Antonio.”

When he finishes the bowl, Tony fills it again and gives it to him. “Thank you.” He sees James staring and laughs to himself. “It’s okay. Go ahead. You’re always starving when they wake you up.”

“Tell me something else, Antonio.” James digs into the stew with gusto. “Something real.”

“Something real, huh?” James looks up, spoon halfway to his mouth, waiting for Tony to continue. “How about our first kiss?”

Eyes wide, James scoots his chair closer and slides his foot between Antonio’s. “I want to hear that.”

“I’d been working on your arm and we had been talking as we usually did.” Tony bites his lip as he remembers.

“And then?”

“Always so impatient,” Tony laughs. “And then, as I finished and got up to put my tools away, you grabbed my wrist and asked me not to go.”

“Because it is scary and confusing when you’re not around.”

“Yeah.” Tony reaches for James and finds himself pulled into the man’s lap. “You did that back then too.”

“You fit in my arms like you were made for me.” James goes still, realization dawning. “How many times have we done this, Antonio? How many times have you helped me remember you are not a delusion?”

“I’ve lost count, my love. We used to have longer. The king used you to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn’t run away. Now, he-”

“Now he uses me to keep you complacent.” James is more lucid and he tucks his face into Tony’s neck. He breathes deep and the scent of metal and oil and spice fills him. “Why do you let me in? Why help me?”

“Because, my love,” Tony kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms around his shoulders. “It’s very simple. I love you. We will get our freedom. I am sure of it. The Alice will come and we will run away together. And until that day, I refuse to leave you to suffer alone.”

James stands and lifts Tony in his arms. “And I love you.”

Tony wraps his legs around James’s waist and tries not to get lost in his own memories. “You don’t-”

“I know. But it is the truth. It is real. I am sure of it.” James walks them to the bedroom, not caring that he knows where it is. 

He lays his Antonio, and he knows now that Antonio is his, down gently on the bed and crawls in with him. James draws him back into his arms and rests his hand over Antonio’s heart. James isn’t ready to have any sort of distance between them, yet. He needs to see Antonio, feel him close by and breathe him in.

“For now, we sleep, Antonio. And I will hold you and dream and remember.”

Tony relaxes in James’s embrace, feeling safe for the first time in a while. He is always on edge when they take James away after he’s accomplished whatever it is the king wants. He’s never sure how long he will get with James, but he is determined to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is, Sonnet 43 by Elizabeth Barrett Browning


End file.
